Mystery
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: [Republish chapter 4] kisah Sasuke dan Sakura dalam memecahkan kasus yang mereka tangani. Kebersamaan yang membuat benih-benih cinta terpupuk dan tumbuh perlahan diantara mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya? Chapter 7 is update! R&R please and DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa minna-san! _Author Nirina kembali lagi di fic baru :D langsung saja, _happy reading!_

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

"Dokter, bangun, dok. Sebentar lagi ada autopsi" kata seorang cewek, asisten si dokter, sedang kewalahan melihat bossnya sedang tertidur di meja kantornya.

"Ngh… Hinata, aku masih ngantuk. Kau tau, panggilan-panggilan autopsi itu membuatku capek. Tolong gantikan aku" pinta sang dokter.

"Tapi, Dokter Sakura, saya minta maaf. Saya ada urusan keluarga. Jadi, saya meminta anda untuk melakukan autopsi, dok" kata Hinata–asisten si Sakura- lebih tepatnya memerintah secara lembut dan sopan.

"Suruh saja yang lain. Kemana mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"M-mereka t-tidak ada, dok" kata Hinata dengan hati-hati, takut sang majikan marah melihat anak buahnya tidak ada sedikitpun. Mata _emerald _Sakura yang sayu kini bertransformasi menjadi mata yang akan keluar, terkejut.

"APA?! Kemana mereka?! Ini masih jam bekerja! Mau di pecat mereka rupanya!" bentak Sakura. "Cari mereka dan bawa mereka kemari! SEKARANG!" perintah Sakura. Tau seperti apa Sakura berteriak? Teriakannya itu bisa dibilang, yaa…. Seperti teriakan ultrasonik. Bisa membuat telinga pendengar lepas dari tempatnya. _Sorry, _abaikan kalimat-kalimat tadi, terlalu lebay. "Ha'i" kata Hinata lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Kini, Sakura sedang terduduk memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut-kedut. Wajah nya _stress,_ sehingga merusak wajah manis dokter wanita ini. Ya, salahkan anak buahnya yang bekerja tak becus itu. Hasrat untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya yang damai itu sudah tidak ada, tergantikan dengan kepalanya yang stress mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Kemana mereka? Aku menggaji mereka bukan untuk keluyuran saat jam kerja!" gerutu Sakura. Sejak tadi dia hanya mengumpat-umpat kelakuan anak buahnya yang belasan itu. Banyak sekali. Salahkan _Tou-san _nya, Haruno Kizashi. Karena Kizashi, diumur yang 20 tahun ini, Haruno Sakura memegang dua wewenang. Sebagai kepala kedokteran bidang forensik dan _agent_ polisi untuk menyelesaikan berbagai macam masalah pembunuhan. Membuatnya menyewa belasan anak buah untuk menggantikannya, agar tidak menunda autopsi yang akan di jalani.

_You know? _Sakura paling tidak suka menunda pekerjaan. Susah juga kan? Dia sedang berada di TKP, sedangkan autopsi menunggunya di rumah sakit. Seharusnya remaja seperti dia menikmati masa-masa remaja. Kuliah, pacaran, pergi ke mall, dan lain-lain. Semua ini kehendak Kizashi. Masuk SMP dan SMA melalui jalur akselerasi, mengikuti sekolah kepolisian dan di berkahi dengan otak jenius, dia menuntaskan kuliah kedokterannya selama 4 tahun. Sampai sekarang, Sakura sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia menuruti permintaan ayahnya itu yang menurut orang-orang merenggut kebahagiaan masa remaja.

Kenapa Sakura menjadi kepala kedokteran di bidang forensik? Itu adalah keinginan dia sendiri, didukung juga oleh _Tou-san _nya, pemilik rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Menjadi _agent_ polisi? Ini baru sepenuhnya permintaan Kizashi. Kizashi ingin sekali punya anak cowok dan mengharapkan anak itu bekerja di bagian kepolisian. Tapi, cita-cita nya tak tersampaikan karena _Kaa-san_ Sakura, Haruno Mebuki, melahirkan anak cewek, yaitu Sakura. Dan harapannya makin pupus ketika mendengarkan penuturan sang dokter bahwa Mebuki hanya bisa melahirkan satu anak. _It means,_ Sakura anak tunggal. Demi menggapai cita-citanya yang sempet _stuck_, Kizashi mengajari Sakura berbagai macam tentang senjata, karate, membiayai semua pendidikannya, dan lain-lain. Pelampiasan, eh? Itulah kehidupan Sakura.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan kestresannya yang dialami Sakura beberapa menit lalu.

"Permisi, dokter" kata seorang cowok dengan belasan temannya. Mereka menatap Sakura dengan tatapan takut. Mengingat sang boss emosian dan melampiaskannya ke barang apapun.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Sakura dingin. Dingin, tapi tajam dan menakutkan. Bisa dipastikan, mereka semua merinding mendengar suara dan aura mencekam Sakura. "da-dari… dari…" kata cowok tadi.

"Dari mana kalian?!" kini suara Sakura sedikit meninggi dan pastinya, di sertai aura hitam di belakangnya. Sakura, kau semakin membuat mereka bergetar ketakutan dengan hebatnya.

"Da-dari café, dokter" kata cowok itu dengan raut wajah memasrahkan diri kepada Kami-_sama_. "Apa-apaan kalian, huh?! Ini masih jam kerja! Kalian enak-enakan di café, sementara saya sedang tepar di rumah sakit!" bentak Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan ka-kami, dokter" kata cowok itu gagap. Gagap karena takut akan bentakan Sakura. "Baiklah, saya maafkan. Ingat! Sekali lagi kalian melakukannya, saya hanya utops gaji kalian sebesar 20%! Sekarang bubar dan gantikan saya di autopsi berikutnya! Saya ada keperluan di tempat lain" kata Sakura sambil mengambil tas hitamnya dan meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya sekaligus anak buahnya yang terbengong mendengar kecaman si _boss_.

'20%? Makan saja tak cukup apalagi bayar kos.' Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan Sakura dengan muka yang begitu sedih.

Sakura melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Satu lagi, Sakura selalu _on time _dan membenci kata 'terlambat'. Sesekali di sahutnya sapaan dari para suster maupun pasien yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya. Sesampai di parkiran, Sakura langsung menaiki mobil Avanza merah keluaran tebarunya dan berangkat menuju tempat tujuannya.

Di depannya sudah ada gedung berwarna abu-abu gelap yang menjadi tujuan mobilnya sedari tadi. Di parkirkan mobilnya dan sesegera mungkin dia memasuki gedung itu. 'Sedikit lagi' batin Sakura. Dia tergesa-gesa. Saking tergesa-gesanya dirinya, dia lupa melepaskan jas dokternya yang berkibar-kibar dengan bebasnya akibat angin. 'Hampir sampai,' dan…

BRAKK!

Sakura membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, mengagetkan orang-orang didalamnya. "_Gomenasai_, saya telat" kata Sakura. "Baiklah, Sakura. Silahkan duduk, rapat akan dimulai" kata seorang lelaki berusia kira-kira 30 tahun dengan rambut keperakanyang melawan gravitasi.

"Sekarang, kita mulai rapat ini. Di rapat ini saya akan menyampaikan beberapa kasus. Kasus pertama, di temukan potongan tangan di sebuah taman, _Konoha Land_ dan di sebuah tempat didalam taman itu di beritakan ada seorang lelaki tewas. Aku ingin Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengatasi masalah ini. Kasus kedua, di temukan jasad di dalam sebuah koper, koper itu terletak di pantai _Konoha Beach_. Yang mengatasi masalah ini, Shikamaru dan Temari. Dan aku ingin kita bekerjasama lagi, Haruno Sakura" kata Kakashi–sang kepala kepolisian- kepada Sakura. "Ha'I, Kakashi-_san_!" kata Sakura mantap. "baiklah! Rapat bubar dan laksanakan tugas!" perintah Kakashi.

"Ha'i!"

"Saku-_chan_, tumben tadi kau datang hampir terlambat. Biasanya 15 menit sudah ada sebelum rapat terlaksana" kata Temari, sahabat Sakura. "kau tau, anak buah ku menyebalkan sekali! Aku tepar di rumah sakit, sedangkan mereka? Malah enak-enakan di café. Padahal masih jam kerja" gerutu Sakura dengan kesal. "sudahlah Saku-_chan_, minum gih! Biar goodmood nya balik" kata Temari sambil menyodorkan _milkshake_ coklat. "Coklat?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Yup. Coklat bisa ngubah _badmood_ kita menjadi _goodmod_" kata Temari.

"Oh. Kamu pasti lagi senang banget." Temari mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan sahabatnya _pink-_nya ini.

"Senang karena _teammate_-mu Shika" kata Sakura dengan senyuman menggodanya.

"Kamu bisa aja. Aku sama Shika udah pacaran lho" kata Temari. Nara menatap sahabatnya sejenak, terlihat jelas mata _teal _Temari berbinar-binar dan wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Masa'? cowok pemalas itu bisa kamu taklukin? Wah, kau hebat Tema-_chan_!" mereka pun ngobrol-ngobrol hangat yang terkadang di selipkan tawa yang hangat juga.

.

"Haah~ kenapa aku harus punya teammate seperti dia?" gerutu Sasuke, yang kini di temani dengan asisten cowoknya di ruangan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_san_. Lagian Sakura-_san_ itu lumayan kok! Cocok sama anda" kata si asisten berambut kuning jabrik–Naruto.

"Apa?! Lumayan? Oke, yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi sifatnya itu terlalu serius" kata Sasuke kesal. "Justru bagus. Dengan gitu anda tidak bisa baca komik terus-terusan" kata Naruto.

"Tapi, kudengar, tenaganya itu seperti monster" kata Sasuke sambil merinding ketakutan. "Memang sih. Tapi, itu kan sisi uniknya" kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia lagi!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

.

"Dokter, maaf saya tidak bisa membantu anda dalam menangani kasus ini. Saya mempunyai banyak jadwal autopsi untuk menggantikan anda. Tapi jika saya ada waktu, saya akan berusaha membantu anda" kata Hinata dengan rasa menyesal.

"_Come on, _Hinata! Di rumah sakit, kamu boleh memanggil saya dengan sebutan dokter. Tapi, kalau di kantor kamu cukup memanggil nama saya, Hinata" perintah Sakura.

"Baiklah, dok-maksud saya Sakura-_san_" kata Hinata. Meskipun Sakura meminta Hinata memanggil namanya, tetap saja Sakura berbahasa baku. Kalau Sakura sedang serius, dia akan berbicara dengan bahasa baku. Tetapi, jika hanya berbicara santai, Sakura akan memakai bahasa remaja. Kebanyakan, Sakura berbicara bahasa baku daripada bahasa remaja.

"Nggak apa-apa, Hinata. Seharusnya kau serahkan sama anak buahku yang lain saja! Kalau bisa, sih. Sepertinya, ini kasus bakalan panjang" kata Sakura santai dengan wajah yang menggambarkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir. "Saya akan membantu sebisa saya, Sakura-_san_" kata Hinata.

"Dan saya akan membukakan jalan agar kamu bisa berduaan dengan Naruto" goda Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa terkejut dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Kamu kira saya penggosip? Justru tidak! Saya sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman sejak umur 17 tahun. Saya cukup mengenalmu" kata Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sakura-_san_. Apa anda mengenal teammate anda?" Tanya Hinata. "Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa saya baru mendengarnya? Apa dia anak baru disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura-s_an_. Sasuke-_san _sempat mengambil cuti 5 tahun untuk study di Jerman" jelas Hinata. "Hn. Terus, apa prestasinya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Saya dengar, beliau sudah mengatasi beberapa masalah pembunuhan di Berlin, Munchen, dan di luar Negara Jerman termasuk Negara Jepang. Tapi… " Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Sikapnya sedikit _childish_ dan cenderung salah mengambil tindakan. Tapi, jangan di ragukan! Tingkat analisisnya untuk memperkirakan akibat dari suatu kasus secara sementara lumayan akurat. Menurut saya, anda cocok bekerjasama dengan Sasuke-_san_" kata Hinata panjang lebar.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Sakura, ini yang terakhir untuk sesi tanya-bertanya!

"23 tahun." Nampaknya, Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu. '23 tahun? Umur yang cukup muda untuk menyandang prestasi semacam itu. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi teammate yang tidak buruk bagiku.'

**TBC **

Haah~~ selesai jiuga fic berchapter pertama ku. So, keep or delete? Just review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa minna-san! _Author Nirina kembali lagi di fic yang sama dan berchapter baru :D langsung saja, _happy reading!_

**_Reviewer Zone : for… _**

**Kanon rizumu : iya, memang unik, hahahaha. ****_Arigatou_****, sudah mendukung fic ini untuk di continue :) **

**Hanazono yuri : ****_arigatou,_**** sudah mendukung fic ini untuk di continue ****:)**

**Scarlet24 : arigatou, sudah menunggu fic ini ****:)**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah ada di TKP. Police line terbentang di sekeliling nya. Polisi dan wartawan berita sudah berserakan di sekitar TKP. Taman untuk sementara ditutup agar tidak mengganggu jalannya pemeriksaan oleh para pengunjung.

"Apa yang anda temukan, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini parah, Sasuke-_san_" kata Sakura dengan raut wajah kekhawatiran. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya, ada beberapa potongan badan disini. Saya akan memeriksa potongan-potongan badan ini" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah potongan tangan, kaki, dan perut.

"Sedangkan anda, apa yang anda temukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari beberapa saksi mata. Kata mereka, mereka sempat mencium aroma anyir darah segar di sekitar TKP. Beruntungnya, disini ada CCTV. Setelah ini, aku akan meminta para pekerja di divisi _computer forensic_ untuk menyelidikinya melalui kaset CCTV ini" kata Sasuke, menunjukkan 2 kepingan CD kecil. Sakura merasa ada yang salah dengan cara bicara Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san_, saya harap anda bisa berbahasa yang sopan kepada saya" kata Sakura dingin. Sasuke bingung, dan berpikir mencari-cari kesalahan perkataannya. Emang dasar penyakit musiman, penyakit otak lemot, setengah jam kemudian dia menyadari kalau dia berkata 'aku' bukan 'saya'.

"_Gomenasai_, Sakura-_san_. Ayo kita lanjutkan penyelidikannya" kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sibuk dengan objek di depannya –potongan tubuh manusia.

Malamnya, Sakura mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Sasuke. Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Sasuke yang begitu luas. Sakura mengamati rumah ini. Rumah nya biasa-biasa saja, dengan cat hitam kusamnya itu. Sungguh tidak terawat sekali! Dan tamannya hanya berhiaskan tanaman anggrek hijau dan beberapa pot aster merah, yang HAMPIR layu.

'Prestasi tak terhingga kok merawat halaman rumahnya seperti ini? Merawat halaman rumahnya saja tak becus, apalagi kamarnya? Sudahlah tak perlu kupikirkan' pikir Sakura.

TING TONG!

"Sebentar," sahut si pemilik rumah. "Ah, Sakura-_san_, silahkan masuk." Sasuke berjalan kearah ruang televisi.

Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar terkejut hingga ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu sejenak. Bungkus kacang bertebaran, majalah dimana-mana, kaleng-kaleng minuman yang sudah tak berisi lagi menyebar keseluruh ruangan, dan masih banyak lagi.

"_Ano_, _gomenasai_, Sasuke-_san_. Apa anda sesibuk itu sehingga tak membersihkan seluruh rumah anda?" tanya Sakura sambil melepas jas putih dokternya. Sasuke menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Yah, begitulah. Begitu sampai di rumah, saya langsung mendapat panggilan khusus. Padahal saya barusan dari bandara. Dan di rumah ini memang tidak berpenghuni selama saya _study_ di Jerman. Orangtua saya tinggal di Filipina untuk sementara karena menangani masalah perusahaan. Dan kakak saya sedang kuliah di Amerika."

Sakura membersihkan sedikit barang-barang Sasuke. "Sakura-_san_! Anda tidak perlu membuang itu, biar saya saja" cegah Sasuke. "Tidak, Sasuke-_san_. Jika anda yang membuangnya, mungkin setahun kemudian anda tetap tidak akan melakukannya" Kata Sakura yang tetap berjalan mencari-cari tong sampah.

ZAP!

Sasuke merentangkan tangannya, berusaha mencegah Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Jarak mereka hanya sejengkal. Dan Sasuke pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Peristiwa tatap-menatap pun terjadi. Mereka seolah-olah tenggelam oleh buaian iris mata mereka masing-masing, saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Seolah-olah dimanjakan dengan keindahan _emerald_ dan _onyx_. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sakura duluan yang sadar dari buaian mematikan itu.

"Ehm, Sasuke-_san_, saya harus mengambil beberapa berkas yang akan di diskusi kan di mobil saya" kata Sakura. Sasuke menurunkan rentangan tangannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, berniat untuk berganti baju. setelah itu mereka membersihkan ruang tengah rumah Sasuke bersama-sama.

Setelah semua beres, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan di sofa abu-abu milik Sasuke. Di depan sofa terletak sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa berkas yang menurut mereka penting.

"Nah, apa hasil dari potongan-potongan badan tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hasilnya, potongan-potongan badan tadi dimiliki oleh 2 orang. Menurut saya, si pembunuh sengaja meninggalkan salah satu korbannya di taman itu, dan satu lagi di bawa kabur entah kemana. Mungkin, potongan tangan yang berbeda kepemilikan itu terjatuh ketika dia mau membawa pergi korban lainnya" kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, saya sama seperti anda. Saya menemukan 2 dasi berbeda warna dan alat berupa pisau untuk memutilasi mereka" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan barang bukti ke Sakura.

"Apa anda sudah memeriksa sidik jarinya? Terus, siapa pemilik dasi itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum, saya belum memeriksanya. Dasi itu adalah pemilik si kedua korban. Karena, ketika saya bersama petugas _computer forensic _untuk menyelidiki salah satu CD CCTV, corak dari kedua dasi itu sama seperti yang di kenakan calon korban sebelum pembantaian" kata Sasuke.

"Sakura-_san, _Siapa kedua korban itu? Apa anda mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, menurut prediksi sementara mereka berdua adalah 2 orang pebisnis terkenal di Jepang, Shimura Sai dan Inuzuka Kiba. Dan menurut analisis ku, mereka pergi ke taman bukan ada maksud dan tujuan lain selain bercengkrama di waktu kosong. Terlihat wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan _stress_ sedikit pun. Otot-otot perutnya sedikit kram karena banyak tertawa" kata Sakura sambil membaca beberapa dokumen didepannya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok pagi" kata Sakura yang mulai beranjak dari sofa, namun tangannya di genggam oleh Sasuke.

"Buatkan dulu aku makan malam" perintah Sasuke. "Kau manja sekali! Kau tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Sakura Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Tidak. Mulai sekarang, panggilan kita 'aku kamu', tidak ada 'aku kau' atau 'saya anda'. Dan juga panggil nama biasa. Jangan menambahkan kesan formal didalamnya. Sekarang, buatkan aku nasi goreng" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menuruti perkataan Sasuke sambil menggerutu tak jelas dalam hati. 'Dasar! Umur 20-an tingkah _childish_ banget! Dasar cowok manja!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Meskipun kesal, entah kenapa di turutinya. Aneh.

.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri ke kamarnya. Dia menaiki tangga dan mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Makanannya udah siap!" kata Sakura dari luar kamar. Masih tidak ada sahutan. Dia mencoba membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, ternyata tidak di kunci. Di bukanya pintu itu dan… kamar Sasuke begitu luas! Sakura mencari-cari Sasuke ke setiap sudut kamar sambil memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Nggak ada. Coba aku cek ke kamar mandi" kata Sakura. Ketika mau menuju ke kamar mandi, Sakura berteriak.

KYYAAA!

Di dapatinya Sasuke yang_ topless _dan hanya dibalut dengan handuk putih di bagian bawahnya. Dia mengeringkan rambut pantat ayam biru donker-nya yang sepertinya basah. Tetesan-tetesan air di sekujur tubuh _sixpack_-nya menunjukkan kalau dia baru selesai mandi. Sakura sempat terdiam terpaku dengan 'pemandangan indah' di depannya.

'Se-seksi…' Sakura yang tak sadar terpaku dengan 'pemandangan indah' di depannya dengan segera memutar balik badannya, membelakangi Sasuke. Bahkan, dia juga nggak sadar wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, dia nggak sadar kalau dia yang membuat Sakura seperti ini.

"_A-ano_, i-itu makanannya udah siap. A-aku tunggu di bawah" kata Sakura gagap. 'Kenapa aku gagap begini?' batin Sakura.

Sakura dengan segera meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan wajah semerah lampu lalu lintas. Sasuke? Dia hanya bingung dengan sikap Sakura.

.

Diruang makan, keheningan berhembus. Hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan antara sendok garpu di disini. Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Kebetulan, aku mendapatkan undangan acara _Anniversary_ perusahaan terkenal, aku rasa perusahaan pimpinan Shimura dan Inuzuka akan di undang juga. Sepertinya kita harus menghadirinya."

Sakura mengelap mulutnya dengan _tissue_, lalu menatap sejenak pria di hadapannya ini. Seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, dia pun memikirkan perkataan Sasuke sejenak.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, dari mana kau mendapatkan undangan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"_Owner_-nya adalah teman se-_university_ ku di Jerman. Dia tinggal di Suna" kata Sasuke.

"Lalu, aku akan menyamar jadi apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pacar atau tunangan mungkin" kata Sasuke santai seakan tanpa beban. Sakura terdiam. Tiba-tiba otak cerdasnya memutar memori beberapa menit lalu, disaat dia melihat 'pemandangan indah' itu. Membayangkannya, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sakura, kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-ah? Ng-nggak kok" kata Sakura. 'Shit! Kenapa gagap lagi?'

"Benarkah? Wajahmu memerah." Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidat lebarnya Sakura. Namun, Sakura langsung menepis tangannya.

"A-aku pulang dulu, besok pagi aku ada operasi autopsi" kata Sakura dengan terburu-buru mengambil tas dan jas dokternya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke.

"Aneh sekali tuh cewek" kata Sasuke memandang pintu rumahnya.

**TBC **

Haah~~ selesai juga chapter 2 nya. _Gomen ne minna,_ fic nya pendek *bungkukkanbadansedalam-dalamnya. Jika ada kesalahan di fic ini, _gomen ne_. Dan ini pengalaman pertama aku membuat fic bergenre ini. Jadi, langsung saja di review yaa!


	3. Chapter 3

_Konnichiwa minna-san! _Author Nirina kembali lagi di fic yang sama dan berchapter baru :D langsung saja, _happy reading!_

**_Reviewer Zone : for… _**

**Scarlet24 : penasaran ya? Hahahahaha, ini lanjutannya****J**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

Besoknya, Sakura dan Sasuke mendatangi kembali TKP yang di batasi dengan _police line_ itu. keadaannya masih sama, taman tak berhuni.

"Sasuke-_san_! Saya menemukan sesuatu!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berlari kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memutar matanya dengan malas. Sepertinya, Sakura melupakan sesuatu. Jangan berkesan formal.

"Saya menemukan sebuah penjepit dasi di sekitar tempat tewasnya korban, dan sebuah _price tag_ merek koper terkenal" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, saya rasa kita harus mencocokkan sidik jari di pisau dengan penjepit dasi ini. Untuk urusan _price tag_ koper, kita bisa meminta bantuan dari Naruto dan Hinata" kata Sasuke.

Sakura pun mengangguk mengerti, "Saya akan menelepon asisten saya. Tolong hubungi juga asisten anda."

"Ya, sekalian memberikan mereka waktu untuk ber-PDKT" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. Namun, tawanya hilang karena Sakura tidak memperdulikan tawanya.

'Dasar cewek serius!' batin Sasuke kesal.

.

Sasuke menikmati _free time_-nya di kantornya. Ditemani secangkir _Chococoffe_ dan 2 tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Maklum, dia sedang naik daun dalam masalah penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan. Apalagi, sekarang para petinggi sudah mempercayakan semua kejadian pembunuhan yang akan terjadi kedepan kepadanya. Sasuke sibuk membaca deretan-deretan kata di berkas itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu itu membuat Sasuke mempersilahkan seseorang itu masuk.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan kertas yang di pegangnya.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi. Bahwa potongan tubuh yang berbeda kepemilikan dengan korban kita adalah milik korban yang sedang di tangani Shikamaru dan Temari, Inuzuka Kiba" kata Sakura. Sakura, sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan 'aku kau' di depan Sasuke.

Sakura melanjutkan laporannya, "Terus, sidik jari yang terdapat di pisau itu dengan penjepit dasi yang kita temukan tadi pagi cocok 99%. Anehnya, saat aku iseng mencocokkan antara sidik jari di pisau dengan pistol yang di temukan di TKP Shikamaru dan Temari, sidik jarinya juga cocok!" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan dokumen kecocokan sidik jari kepada Sasuke.

"Berarti, si pembunuh melakukan tindakan pembunuhan 2 orang di tempat yang sama. Tapi, mengapa dia memindahkan jasad Tuan Inuzukadi tempat yang begitu jauh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu masih bisa kita selidiki nanti. Aku mendapatkan laporan dari Hinata, kalau nomor seri koper di _price tag_ sama dengan koper yang dilakukan si pembunuh untuk menghanyutkan jasad Tuan Inuzukake laut" kata Sakura.

"Apakah koper itu sudah di temukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sayangnya belum" kata Sakura sambil menyenderkan dirinya di kursi.

"Sakura, tadi kau bilang ada pistol yang di temukan di TKP Shikamaru dan Temari?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hal itu bisa kita tanyakan ke mereka. Kemungkinan, si pembunuh membunuh Tuan Shimuraterdahulu lalu dia menembak Tuan Inuzukakarena dia merasa terganggu dengan ancamannya. Setelah itu, mungkin karena dia sakit hati dengan ancaman yang di keluarkan Tuan Inuzuka,dia memutilasinya dan menghanyutkan jasadnya ke laut" kata Sakura.

"Berarti, kita bisa membuat suatu keputusan sementara. Pembunuhan ini bermotifkan persaingan antar pebisnis" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa begitu? Kita bahkan nggak tau kalau si pembunuh adalah _businessman_" protes Sakura.

"Kemungkinan si pembunuh seorang _businessman_, apalagi barang bukti yang berupa penjepit dasi itu miliknya. Aku dengar, perusahaan milik Tuan Shimuradan Tuan Inuzuka adalah perusahaan terkaya. Penanaman sahamnya banyak. Memiliki cabang di seluruh dunia. Hal tersebut menimbulkan kecemburuan para pebisnis lainnya karena mereka merasa Tuan Shimura dan Tuan Inuzuka menyaingi mereka. Dan kau tau, kehidupan dunia bisnis itu sangatlah kejam. Kalau tidak berakhir dengan kebangkrutan, palingan kematian sang pemilik perusahaan. Tergantung si pemilik juga sih, bagaimana dia mengelolanya" kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus kerumah mu lagi nanti malam" kata Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa untuk memasakkan ku makan malam lagi ya!" teriak Sasuke, Sakura hanya bergumam kesal di luar ruangan sana. 'Dasar manja!'

Malamnya, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah duduk berhadapan di rumah si Uchiha ini. "Dugaanku tentang Tuan Inuzuka yang di tembak mati duluan di TKP kita benar. Tadi sore aku menyelidiki lagi taman itu, ku temukan 1 peluru dengan bekas darah yang sudah mengering di sana" kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali sampai tembus" kata Sasuke sambil melihat peluru yang di bawa Sakura dalam kantong plastik.

"Tapi, kenapa di dalam plastik ini ada dua peluru?" tanya Sasuke.

"1 peluru lagi ku temukan di dalam jantung saat di autopsi. Peluru yang kutemukan di saat autopsi sama jenisnya dengan yang ku temukan di taman, tipe 22 _Long Rifle_" kata Sakura.

"Terus?" pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari Sakura, dia mengagumi sosok serius dari Sakura. Hei Sasuke, sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan cewek _pink_ ini.

"Saat autopsi aku juga menemukan bolongan di bagian bahu. Ku rasa, si pembunuh tembakan pertamanya ini meleset dari sasaran, yaitu jantung. Barulah di tembakan kedua pelurunya mengenai jantung dan tewas di tempat" kata Sakura.

"Tadi, aku menanyakan tentang pistol itu ke Shikamaru. Katanya, pistol itu milik Tuan Inuzuka untuk melawan dirinya dari ancaman musuh. Tetapi, pistol itu di gunakan oleh si penembak untuk membunuhnya" kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, dugaan ku tentang Inuzuka mati di tempat yang sama dengan Tuan Shimura salah. Kemungkinan, dia tidak di tembak mati di situ. Menembak bagian bahunya hanya untuk membuat Tuan Inuzuka kehilangan kesadaran, tentunya menembak memakai pistol si pembunuh yang kebetulan memiliki tipe yang sama dengan pistol milik Tuan Inuzuka. Setelah Tuan Shimura di bunuh dan di mutilasi, Tuan Inuzuka di tembak mati menggunakan pistol milik Tuan Inuzuka terus langsung di mutilasi di tempat dan membawa jauh-jauh jasadnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam koper dan menghanyutkannya di laut" kata Sakura.

"Beruntung sekali si pembunuh tidak sengaja meninggalkan potongan tangannya" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu aku akan memasak makan malam" kata Sakura lalu beranjak dari sofa. Langkahnya terhenti di depan daun pintu lalu menatap kearah Sasuke. "Disini ada kamar kosong kan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

'Pintar sekali, aku kagum' batin Sasuke.

Segar. Itu yang Sakura rasakan setelah berendam beberapa menit di _bathtub_. Kini dirinya menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Rok dress hijau zaitunnya berkibar-kibar akibat dorongan lututnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang mengganti-ganti _channel_ tv LCD nya itu. Dengan tatapan bosan, di matikannya tv nya.

"Kok dimatikan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin makan" kata Sasuke memelas.

"Baiklah, aku cek persediaan di kulkas dulu" kata Sakura yang berjalan kearah dapur.

"Sasuke! Aku pergi ke _supermarket_ dulu ya! Kita makan yang instan saja hari ini!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. Sasuke berjalan kearahnya sambil memegang kunci mobil, "biar aku temani, aku bosan dirumah" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk setuju dan pergi ke _supermarket _bersama Sasuke menaiki mobil si cowok pintar ini.

Sesampainya di _supermarket_, Sakura berkeliling sekitar _supermarket_ dan membeli apa yang ia dan Sasuke butuhkan. Ketika sedang mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri beberapa rak, Sakura melihat seorang adik kecil yang sedang kebingungan.

"Hei, tampan. Ibumu mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku nggak tau ibu ku dimana" jawab adik kecil itu.

Sasuke yang merasa kenal dengan wajah itu bertanya kepada Sakura. "Saku, dia mirip seseorang" bisik Sasuke. "Aku juga, nanti saja kita pikirkan. Kita harus menemukan ibu adik kecil ini" bisik Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kami akan membantumu, jagoan" kata Sasuke. Mereka bertiga berkeliling ke seluruh _supermarket_ untuk mencari ibu dari adik kecil itu. Setiap orang yang lalu lalang di depan mereka, mereka tanya.

"Astaga, Tsumiko! Kau kemana saja kamu, nak?" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Adik kecil yang berada di gendongan Sasuke, meminta Sasuke menurunkannya dan memeluk perempuan itu.

"Ah, Nyonya Shimura. Ternyata dia anakmu?" tanya Sakura. "Iya, Dokter Sakura. Wah, kau sudah terkenal rupanya! Ini anakku, Shimura Tsumiko. Dia baru 1 tahun" kata Nyonya Shimura–perempuan itu. "Oh, ya Nyonya Shimura, ini _teammate_ saya, Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sakura. Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Wah, dia _teammate_ mu? Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu? Aku kira dia pacarmu" kata Nyonya Shimura yang sukses membuat sepasang rekan kerja ini merona.

"Aku dengar, kalian yang menyelidiki kematian suamiku. Mau kah kalian ke rumahku sebentar? Kita bicarakan masalah ini. Dan Sakura, kau jangan berbicara formal di depanku. Aku ini tetap sahabatmu. Panggil Ino saja, jangan panggil nama margaku" kata Ino. Mereka pun pergi keluar dari _supermarket_ itu dan mengendarai mobil mereka menuju kediaman Shimura.

"Sekarang, kalian laporkan semua yang sudah kalian selidiki kepadaku" kata Ino dingin.

"Begini Nyo- maksudku Ino, kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang suamimu" kata Sakura. Ino menyenderkan dirinya di sofa sambil menghela nafas berat, "baiklah, silahkan."

"Begini, apa hubungan Shimura Sai dengan Inuzuka Kiba?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan notesnya.

"Mereka sahabat masa kecil. Mereka bercita-cita untuk membangun perusahaan dan saling membantu, bukan bersaing. Cita-cita mereka terwujud dan bisa kalian lihat? Perusahaan mereka bersebar diseluruh penjuru dunia," Ino menghentikan perkataannya sejenak menghela nafasnya, "berkembang pesatnya perusahaan mereka menimbulkan persaingan yang dari bulan ke bulan meningkat. Aku rasa, pembunuhan ini karena persaingan dengan perusahaan selain perusahaan suamiku dan Inuzuka Kiba" kata Ino.

"Apa kau tau, siapa saingan perusahaan mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Terlalu banyak, tapi, aku tau 2 orang yang menjadi saingan besar mereka" kata Ino. Sasuke dan Sakura menatap intens Ino, seolah meminta nama 2 orang itu terucap dari bibir Ino.

"Uzumaki Karin dan Akasuna Sasori. Businesswoman dan businessman yang terkenal di Jepang."

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar salah satu nama yang diucapkan Ino. Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura. Seolah membuka gerbang kesedihan yang sudah berpuluhan tahun di tutupnya. Melihat raut wajah Sakura, Ino menjadi merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen_, Sakura. Aku menyebut namanya lagi."

Ino menunduk dalam wajahnya, seakan merasakan apa yang dirasakan sahabat bertubuh proporsional ini. Sakura berjalan kearah taman belakang rumah Ino. Dia tidak tersesat, dia sudah mengenal seluk-beluk rumah ini. Sasuke dari tadi hanya menatap _teammate_ dan sahabat _teammate_-nya dalam bingung.

"_Gomenasai_, Nyonya Shimura, bisakah anda ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

**TBC **

Haah~~ selesai juga chapter 2 nya. _Gomen ne minna,_ fic nya pendek *bungkukkanbadansedalam-dalamnya. Jika ada kesalahan di fic ini, _gomen ne_. Kira-kira, apa yang membuat Sakura merasakan sakit dan terluka? Siapa yang dimaksud Ino? Itu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, langsung saja di review yaa!


	4. Chapter 4

_Konnichiwa minna-san! _Author Nirina kembali lagi di fic yang sama dan berchapter baru :D langsung saja, _happy reading!_

_._

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, menimang-nimang keputusan yang akan di buatnya, "baiklah, jangan bilang padanya kalau kamu mengetahui ini dariku. Uzumaki Karin. Dia adalah mantan sahabat _Kaa-san _Sakura, Haruno Mebuki. Karin membunuh Mebuki _Baa-san _ketika Sakura masih berumur belasan tahun. Membunuh dengan cara pelan-pelan. Membuat Mebuki _Baa-san _sakit keras lalu meninggal. Setelah itu, dia membuat surat wasiat palsu dan menyimpan surat wasiat asli di persembunyiannya. Disana bertuliskan bahwa Uzumaki Karin mengambil alih seluruh aset rumah sakit dan memimpinnya. Semenjak Karin memimpin rumah sakit itu, lama-kelamaan rumah sakit itu gulung tikar. Sakura yang merasakan ada hal aneh oleh Karin, menyelidikinya secara diam-diam. Kedapatan, bahwa Sakura lah yang sebenarnya menerima seluruh aset rumah sakit dan memimpin rumah sakit tersebut. Namun, entah apa yang dilakukan Karin kepada _Tou-san _nya Sakura, Haruno Kizashi, dia membebaskan Karin begitu saja," kata Ino.

"Terus, Sakura membangkitkan rumah sakit itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke .

"Tidak, tapi Kizashi _Jii-san_. Karin terkenal tamak di dalam dunia bisnis. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk memperluas perusahaannya. Dan rumah sakit milik keluarga Haruno adalah percobaan pertamanya untuk meningkatkan perusahaannya agar lebih makmur," kata Ino.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Shimura. Saya rasa saya harus membawa Sakura kembali. _Arigatou gozaimasu _atas informasinya," kata Sasuke sambil menyambar tas kuning emas Sakura, lalu berjalan menyusul Sakura.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam. Sekali-sekali dia menggerakkan ekor matanya untuk melihat keadaan cewek disampingnya. Sakura. Ya, sedari tadi dia hanya menatap keindahan malam dari jendela mobil Sasuke, menatap dengan tatapan sedih yang terpancar dari manik _emerald _miliknya.

"Hari ini, biar aku aja yang beli makanan, kau-"

"Nggak perlu, aku nggak _mood_ untuk makan," potong Sakura dingin.

Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya. Di tatapnya wajah Sakura dengan tatapan teduh, "segitukah kau membencinya?"

Sakura yang dari tadi hanya melihat keadaan malam di jendela, memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, "kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu penjelasan dari _teammate_-nya ini, "baiklah. Dia sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Setelah _Kaa-san _meninggal, _Tou-san _lah yang sebenarnya membantu lebih banyak untuk membangun kembali rumah sakitnya. Lalu, setahun kemudian, _Tou-san _menyusul _Kaa-san _ke surga. Dan pembunuhan itu dilakukan lagi oleh Karin. Dia tidak henti-hentinya melakukan segala cara untuk mengalihkan seluruh aset rumah sakit dari ku untuk dia," kata Sakura.

"Apa itu kemungkinan kau adalah target selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Beruntung aku bekerja di kepolisian. Pihak kepolisian telah menjamin keamanan rumah sakit dan keselamatan diriku," kata Sakura.

'Aku, akan melindungimu, Sakura!'

.

Matahari membangunkan Sasuke dengan seberkas sinarnya. Sasuke yang dibangunkan oleh sang matahari, bangkit dari tidurnya dan memulai harinya di pagi ini. Hari ini hari minggu. Tapi, bukan berarti Sasuke punya _free_ _day_ hari ini. Dia berjalan kearah kamar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Sakura, bangun. Udah pagi." Nggak ada jawaban di dalam. Sasuke langsung membuka kenop pintu itu dan tidak ada Sakura didalamnya.

'Dimana dia? Tidak, jangan bilang kalau dia mau bunuh diri. Kulihat semalam dia putus asa banget.' Sasuke dengan cepat mencari keseluruh rumah. Memanggil nama Sakura berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya…

Sasuke menemukan Sakura sedang berkebun dihalaman rumahnya. Menanam beberapa pot bunga Asoka merah dan bunga Alamanda kuning lalu menatanya di sekitar halaman rumah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sejenak apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Menyirami tanamannya yang sudah lama tak ia siram. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat perilakunya.

"Repot-repot sekali. Bukannya kau hari ini ada operasi, heh?" tanya Sasuke di depan pintu.

Sakura meletakkan teko penyiram tanamannya didekatnya, "pagi ini tidak ada, tapi mungkin sejam lagi aku ke rumah sakit," kata Sakura.

"Lagian, kau sudah baik memberikan rumahmu untuk tempat diskusi kita. Bahkan, kau memperbolehkan ku menginap disini karena _mood_-ku yang mendadak tidak bagus," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani mu dirumah sakit. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena merawat halamanku," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak perlu, aku tinggal minta Hinata menjemputku. Aku kan punya mobil," kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku mau bersiap-siap dulu" kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat _teammate_-nya itu.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam ke pesta ya!" teriak Sasuke.

"_Never forget about that_!"

.

Malamnya, Sakura pulang ke rumah Sasuke, dengan barang belanjaan yang lumayan banyak, "kau membolos kerja?" tanya Sasuke heran. Pantas saja Sasuke heran, Sakura itu disiplin banget sama yang namanya pekerjaan.

"_No_, aku menyuruh Hinata untuk membeli 2 _set dress_ beserta sepatu dan aksesorisnya. Aku meminta penilaianmu, aku buta akan _fashion_," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke terkagum dengan tawa Sakura yang menurutnya eksotis. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar yang kosong. Sasuke menunggunya keluar untuk memberinya penilaian. Cukup lama Sakura berpakaian, ketika Sakura keluar, Sasuke terkagum. Sakura memakai _dress_ _pink_ pendek rok span 5 cm diatas lutut. Membiarkan bahu kanannya terekspos, sedangkan bahu kirinya di balut dengan lilitan kain sewarna dengan _dress_ untuk menyangga _dress_-nya. Terdapat aksen bunga yang nggak terlalu besar berwarna ungu di antara dadanya dan lilitan kain itu. Di balut lagi dengan kain tipis berwarna pink. Rambut pendek _pink-_nya dibiarkan tergerai, dihiasi topi _vintage_ dengan bunga berwarna _pink_-kuning. Diakhiri dengan _high heels_ yang penuh dengan manik-manik pink setinggi 5cm.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah yang ini saja" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, baj-"

"Sudah, aku nggak perduli dengan bajumu yang satu lagi. Yang ini manis," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa merona mendengan pujian Sasuke.

.

Kini, Sasuke sudah bercengkrama dengan beberapa pengusaha. Dan tentu dengan kawannya. "Hei, Sasuke," dia menyikut Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Kankurou?" tanya Sasuke kepada kawannya.

"Itu cewek yang baju _pink_ disebelah sana siapamu?" tanya Kankurou –teman se-_university_ Sasuke- dengan sedikit godaan. Sasuke mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura. Didapatinya dia sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang bermata ungu cerah dan Shimura Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengenalikannya padamu," kata Sasuke. Dia menghampiri Sakura dan membawanya ke depan Kankurou.

"Wah, Haruno Sakura! Dokter forensik terkenal! Perkenalkan, aku Sabaku Kankurou, teman se-_university_-nya Sasuke," kata Kankurou antusias.

"Salam kenal, Sabaku-_san_," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Heh, dia siapamu?" bisik Kankurou kepada Sasuke.

"Dia tunanganku," kata Sasuke SANTAI. Sakura yang mendengarkannya tersentak kaget, lalu menatap Sasuke heran.

"Wah, benarkah? Tak saya sangka anda bertunangan dengan _agent_ terkenal seperti dia," kata Kankurou. Sakura terdiam, Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ber-_acting_-lah!-ini-cuma-sandiwara.'

"I-iya, itu benar Sabaku-_san_," kilah Sakura.

"Oh-ya, Kankurou, apa kau menundang perusahaan Shimura dan Inuzuka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi perwakilan dari perusahaan belum datang. Istri mereka baru saja datang," kata Kankurou.

"Baiklah, Kankurou. Kami mau menikmati party dulu. _Bye_!" kata Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan kearah taman belakang rumah Kankurou.

"Tadi, kalian ngobrol tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masalah perempuan. Dan juga tentang misi kita," kata Sakura.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Sasuke sudah tidak sabar rupanya.

"Shimura dan Inuzuka dulunya adalah rekan kerja Sasori. Mereka bertiga bekerjasama dengan baik. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasori memusuhi mereka dan meyaingi mereka seperti Karin. Dengan cara yang tidak sehat," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah. dimana Sasori bekerja? Kita selidiki dulu dia," kata Sasuke.

"Akasuna Corporation. Perusahaan Sabun. Sebaiknya aku menyamar disana."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyamar di tempat Karin. Dimana dia bekerja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Harajuku-ne Magazine. Pusatnya ada disini, di Konoha," kata Sakura.

"Oke, mulai besok, kita mulai penyamaran ini!" kata Sasuke semangat.

.

Sakura sekarang sedang ada di kamarnya. Kamar yang setiap harinya seperti kapal pecah. Ditambah lagi, beberapa _dress_ yang terletak di seluruh kamar _pink-_nya. Tidak tau lagi harus bilang apa untuk kacaunya kamar ini.

Sakura telah siap dengan penyamarannya. Beruntung, di perusahaan milik Sasori sedang mencari asisten untuknya. Dengan segera Sakura mengambil pekerjaan itu. Untuk urusan rumah sakit, sebisa mungkin dia menangani beberapa operasi di tengah padatnya pekerjaan seorang asisten. Selain _on_ _time_, Sakura orangnya lumayan bertanggung jawab.

Kini dia menata penampilannya. Rambutnya di cat coklat dan menambahkan beberapa _hair extension_ coklat panjang lalu di tata dengan sanggulan sederhana dan kepangan. Iris matanya berwarna coklat terang, berkat bantuan _contact lens_ tentunya. _Dress_ merah tanpa lengan rok span. Rambutnya dihias dengan jepitan pita merah besar. High heels rendah merah, diakhiri dengan tas merah pastel. Berbeda sekali. Dandanan Nara benar-benar seperti wanita berumur 30-an.

"Ah, tua sekali" gerutu Sakura.

Sakura berharap, tidak ada seorang pun yang tau akan identitas aslinya, mengingat dia sudah terkenal. Dia bergegas segera meninggalkan rumahnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju perusahaan Akasuna Corp.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" kata seseorang dari dalam.

Dengan santai, Sakura membuka pintu itu. Ketika Sakura berjalan kearah _boss_-nya, _boss_-nya yang berambut merah itu menatap Sakura heran.

"Apa kamu yakin mau bekerja disini? Cara berpakaian mu bukan seperti orang awam." Meskipun _boss_-nya –Akasuna Sasori- sudah mencurigainya, Sakura tetap santai seperti tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

"Iya. Saya yakin. Sepertinya saya harus berterima kasih kepada ibu saya karena memiliki selera _fashion_ yang tinggi" kilah Sakura. Dia sebenarnya tidak mempunyai ibu –tepatnya di tinggal mati oleh sang ibu.

"_Souka_, siapa namamu?" pria itu menduduki kursi _luxury_-nya dengan mata _Hazel _menatap Sakura serius.

"Narawa. Tarane Narawa" Narawa –lebih tepatnya Sakura- menduduki kursi di hadapan pria itu.

"_Ok_. Tentunya kamu sudah tahu saya kan? Saya adalah pemilik perusahaan ini, Akasuna Sasori" kata pria berumur 29 ini.

"Apa pendidikanmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Pendidikan saya sampai di universitas. Saya menekuni jurusan IT. Di salah satu universitas di Iwa" kata Sakura bohong.

"Baiklah, dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau lumayan menarik meskipun kau sudah berkepala tiga. Kau ku terima sebagai sekretaris."

Sasori keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

_To : Sasuke _

_Rencana sukses! _

_Gimana denganmu? _

.

"Baiklah, saya akan bekerja semampu saya" kata Sasuke.

"Hn, baguslah. Kamu sudah pernah bekerja sebagai _editor_ kan? Kalau iya, kamu pasti sudah lumayan dan tidak gaguk dengan akan hal ini. Saya tinggal dulu" kata wanita berambut merah –Karin. Di betulkannya letak kacamatanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengdaruk tengkuknya. Seharusnya, dia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris, bukan sebagai _editor_. Di remasnya rambut nya yang bercatkan hijau dan ber-_style_ ala _boyband. _Tak lama, _smartphone_ milik Sasuke berbunyi. Menandakan 1 pesan masuk.

_From : Sakura_

_Rencana sukses! _

_Gimana denganmu? _

Sasuke memutar mata hijau zaitun-nya dengan malas. Lalu membalas pesan Sakura dengan mengetiknya asal.

_To : Sakura_

_Tidak begitu sukses._

_Aku harus mengatur ulang rencanaku._

Baru saja Sasuke mengutak-atik komputernya, 1 pesan masuk ke _smartphone_-nya. 1 pesan dari Sakura.

_From : Sakura_

_Benarkah? Gimana kalau makan siang kita ketemuan?_

_Beritahu aku penyamaranmu._

_Ok_, sebenarnya, Sasuke agak malu disini. Dia malu dengan penampilannya. Salahkan kakaknya –Itachi- membeli _contact lens_ dan cat rambut yang begitu norak. Biasa, selera Itachi.

_To : Sakura_

_Rambutku hijau._

_Kita ketemuan di café Q-W aja._

Setelah lama tak datang balasan dari Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaan nya sambil memikirkan rencana barunya.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah _café_. Menikmati hangatnya secangkir _chococoffe_ sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa. Lumayan, dengan begitu kita tidak akan bosan menunggu seseorang.

Mata sasuke berkali-kali menjalar ke segala tempat di _café _itu. Betapa bodohnya, dia tidak menanyakan penyamaran Sakura. Dia pun mengambil _smartphone_-nya dari kantong celananya.

_To : Sakura_

_Dimana?_

_Lama sekali._

Setelah Sasuke mengirim pesan ke Sakura, seorang wanita berambut coklat datang menghampirinya. Menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa ditatap merasa risih.

"Sasuke-_san?_"

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil namanya, menatap wanita itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lalu, dia baru ingat siapa wanita di hadapannya. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Sakura, penampilanmu berubah. Tapi, sikapmu tetap saja." Sasuke menyeruput _chococoffe_-nya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura tertawa. Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya melihat _teammate_ _pink_-nya.

"Lihatlah penyamaran mu! Kau berubah 180o dari biasanya. Baju longgar dengan warna cerah, celana penuh kantong, pakai sandal pula! Kemanakah dirimu yang selalu memakai jas, huh?" Sakura memanggil pelanggan untuk memesan minuman.

"Kau juga. Kemana dirimu yang terlihat muda, huh? Kurasa orang-orang disini mengira aku jalan dengan _Kaa-san_ ku sendiri" kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

PLIK!

Timbullah perempatan di dahi lebar nan eksotis milik Sakura. Merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya menyindir. Pas, sang pelayan membawa pesanan minuman Sakura. Langsung saja, Sakura menyambar minuman itu dan meminumnya dengan kasar. Masih ingat? Sakura orangnya emosian.

Tapi, kilatan-kilatan marah yang terpancar dari manik _emerald _Sakura sirna sudah ketika Sasuke menatapnya begitu intens. Lalu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menuju Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke horor.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan nih?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Tangannya terus terulur menuju ke wajah ayu milik Sakura. Semakin dekat. Hingga jari-jarinya menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura. Menghapus jejak-jejak jus yang tersisa di sana. Menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, dan memajukan kepala biru gelap miliknya. Ketika sudah beberapa senti yang membuat mereka dekat, Tiba-tiba…

"S-sasuke…"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke tersadar dari gerakan segera menarik kepala dan tangannya. Lalu terduduk diam menikmati santapan bebek goreng yang ia pesan sedari tadi. Sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya bisa bungkam melihat aksi Sasuke. Lalu meraba-raba bibirnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"_A-ano,_ Sakura, aku harus kembali. _Jaa_!" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan makanannya?! Hei, pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Huh! Jadi dia memperlakukanku seperti tadi agar hatiku luluh lalu membayar makanannya gitu? Dasar pantat ayam!" rutuk Sakura. Sakura mengambil tas nya dengan kasar lalu mengambil _handphone _hitam miliknya. Terlihat dilayar, ada 1 pesan masuk.

_From : Sasuke_

_Terima kasih sudah membayar makananku, Sakura-san._

_Hehehehe….. _

'Sial! Dasar ayam!' rutuk Sakura lagi dalam hati. Lalu Sakura berjalan ke kasir dan membayar makanan mereka. Meninggalkan café itu.

.

"Narawa, dari mana saja kamu?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah kepada Sakura.

"Saya baru saja dari café, Sasori-_sama_," jawab Sakura.

Ketika Sakura sedang membereskan meja bos nya ini, ada tangan yang mengintimidasi tpergelangan tangan miliknya. Tangan itu adalah tangan bos nya sendiri, Akasuna Sasori.

"Temani aku makan siang sekarang." Tanpa babibu lagi Sasori segera menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura yang perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah. Mana bisa bawahan menentang atasan, cari mati saja.

.

"Kamu mau pesan apa, Narawa?" tanya Sasori yang masih berkutat di buku tamu.

"Mungkin jus stroberi saja. Saya sudah makan di café ini," tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"Baiklah, capcai nya 1 dan jus stoberinya 2," pesan Sasori. Pelayan yang mendengarkan pesanan Sasori mencatatnya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, tuan dan nyonya. Mohon ditunggu."

"Narawa, apa kamu tidak apa-apa makan berdua dengan saya? Apa suamimu tidak marah?" tanya Sasori.

'Apa? Suami? Pacaran aja belum apalagi bersuami,' batin Sakura.

"Hahaha, saya masih _single, _Sasori-_sama._" Sakura menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Jujur, dia agak malu kalau ditanyakan mengenai status.

"Apa? Wah, sama seperti saya, hanya saja saya sudah menjadi duda," kata Sasori di selingi tawa kecilnya.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang hangat di selingi tawa renyah mereka masing-masing. Tidak mengetahui ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka cemburu.

**TBC **

Haah~~ selesai juga chapter 4 nya. Meskipun tidak ada review, author masih semangat kok melanjutkan fic ini^^ _Gomen ne minna,_ fic nya pendek *bungkukkanbadansedalam-dalamnya. Jika ada kesalahan di fic ini, _gomen ne_. Jadi, langsung saja di review yaa!


	5. Chapter 5

_Konnichiwa minna-san! _Author Nirina kembali lagi di fic yang sama dan berchapter baru :D langsung saja, _happy reading!_

_Review Zone! : _

**Clariza risanti 3 : Pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di chapter sebelumnya. Jujur, saya lupa mengetik hal tentang itu x_x thanks sudah mau menunggu chap ini^^ thanks for review! :)**

**Hanazono yuri : Ini sudah update, tapi tidak kilat. Gomen ne #ojigi. Thanks for review! :)**

**Bakkchinn : Hahaha, penasaran siapa yang menjadi dalang di kasus ini? mungkin akan terjawab di beberapa chapter kedepan. Ini sudah dilanjut dan terima kasih sudah mengatakan fic saya bagus^^ thanks for review! :)**

**Scarlet24 : Iya, nggak apa-apa^^ masih penasaran ya? Hehehe, thanks sudah mau menunggu chap ini^^ thanks for review! :)**

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

.

Di tengah ruangan yang minim pencahayaan, dua orang lelaki berbeda fisik sedang berbincang serius. Dibawah sebuah lampu bercahaya kuning, mereka memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, gimana ini bos? Pihak polisi sedang menyelidiki kita," kata lelaki berambut hijau dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau tau anak baru perusahaan kita kan? Aku mencurigainya," pria berambut merah membelakangi lelaki berambut hijau itu, perkataannya dingin sekali.

"Tapi bos, saya tidak melihat dia adalah pihak polisi. Tidak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di badannya, bos," balas lelaki berambut hijau itu.

"Pistol tidak ada? Aneh sekali. Zetsu, sebaiknya kamu tidak saya ikutkan dalam masalah ini. Biar saya saja yang menangani wanita coklat itu. Saya yang akan turun tangan untuk menghadapinya," kata si pria berambut merah kepada Zetsu –Pria berambut hijau.

"Baiklah, bos Sasori."

.

.

"_A-ano, _Karin, apa kau tidak curiga dengan cowok berambut hijau yang bekerja disini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut ungu. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah majalah terkenal, _Harajuku-ne Magazine_.

"Apanya yang curiga, Anko? Dia kelihatan biasa-biasa saja. Penampilannya lagi, terlalu mencolok. Malahan, dia pekerja terganteng yang pernah ku temui!" puji Karin.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa wajahnya begitu _familiar_? Aku seperti mengenal wajahnya," kata Anko, seraya memasang tampang berpikirnya.

"Mungkin hanya mirip kali! Sudah, desain dulu _cover _untuk majalah kita!" perintah Karin.

"Baik, Karin-_sama_," kata Anko sambil ber-_ojigi_.

Mata merah Karin masih memandang punggung belakang Anko yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Pikirannya melayang. Jarinya bergelutuk di meja kerjanya.

'Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Anko, wajahnya _familiar _sekali,' batin Karin.

.

.

Di rumah Sasuke, Sakura menyempatkan dirinya untuk berdiskusi tentang kasus yang mereka tangani. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, memeriksa dokumen. Suasana sempat hening dan berselimut aura keseriusan. Hingga akhirnya, suara yang berat memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Sakura, gimana perkembangannya? Apa sudah menemui sesuatu yang janggal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, tapi ada satu yang ingin aku katakan," Sakura menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "tadi, dia berkata kalau dia itu seorang duda. Apa hal ini kita tanyakan kepada mantan istrinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh juga. Tapi, apa kau tau mantan istrinya? Kau baru mengenalnya sehari!" Sasuke mengetuk-ketuk jari telunjuknya diatas meja, bertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Hm, menurut gosip para pegawai disana, mantan istrinya itu adalah seorang pengusaha tas _homemade_. Pengusaha wanita itu bernama Menma. Mereka telah bercerai setahun yang lalu dan mengasuh anak mereka, Akasuna Shoma," kata Sakura, sambil melepaskan _contact lens_ coklat miliknya.

"Ah, _Souka_. Dimana mereka tinggal?" tanya Sasuke, menggaruk-garuk rambut _dark blue_-nya.

"Aku tidak tau. Yang ku tau mereka membangun sebuah toko bernama '_Queen Bags'_ yang ada di Konoha," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita tanyakan kepada Menma-_san_!" kata Sasuke begitu antusias.

.

.

BRUM!

Suara mobil terhenti di depan sebuah toko. Setelah lama mobil itu berhenti, serentak kedua pintu mobil hitam itu terbuka. Menunjukkan sepasang pemuda-pemudi keluar dari mobil itu.

"Sakura, ini toko milik Menma-_san_?" tanya Sasuke, mata _onyx_-nya mengamati gedung ruko di depannya dengan teliti.

"Benar, lihat saja palang nama tokonya." Jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah palang yang terletak diatas pintu masuk bertuliskan '_Queen Bags_' yang menjadi tempat yang ingin mereka tuju.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" Ajak Sakura.

Kaki jenjang Sakura yang terbungkus oleh sepatu _boot_ berwarna merah bata melangkah maju memasuki toko itu. di susul oleh Sasuke yang melangkah di belakangnya. Tangan kiri Sakura mendorong gagang pintu kaca itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Sementara tangan kanan Sakura memegang sebuah _notes_ dan sebatang pulpen.

TING TONG!

Suara bel tanda pelanggan memasuki toko terdengar di ruangan yang tak terlalu kecil ini. Melihat kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke, seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman ramah terpatri di wajah ayunya.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata wanita itu, mata _onyx_-nya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Ah, begini err-" purus Sakura, dia tidak mengetahui nama wanita ini.

Wanita yang diajak ngobrol oleh Sakura mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura, dengan cepat ia memotong perkataan Sakura.

"-Panggil saya Ayame."

"Ayame-_san_, apa pemilik toko ini bernama Menma?" tanya Sakura.

"Benar, ada apa mencari Menma-_san_?"

"Kami ingin mengetahui alamat rumahnya, bisa beritahu kami?" Kini giliran Sasuke membuka suara. Setelah beberapa menit ia diam.

"_Gomenasai_, kalau boleh tau, kalian siapa?" tanya Ayame seraya berjalan kearah mejanya.

"Kami dari kepolisian, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan kepada Menma-_san_," jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan lencana dari jaket _dark blue_-nya. Di ikuti dengan gerakan yang sama dari Sakura.

"Ah, _souka_. Ini kartu namanya, kebetulan beliau sedang ada di rumahnya," kata Ayame sembari memberikan dua buah kartu kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, atas kerjasamanya, Ayame-_san_," kata Sakura, lalu ber-_ojigi_. Diikuti dengan Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sama-sama," kata Ayame dengan senyuman ramahnya.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya Sasuke, sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Nggak ada yang salah dengan alamat ini," Sakura mengamati berulang-ulang kartu nama yang ada di tangannya dengan alamat rumah yang mereka tuju.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Sasuke sambil menyeret Sakura.

"Aw! Sakit, _baka!"_ Tanggapan yang diberikan Sakura kepada Sasuke tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Matanya menatap lurus kearah rumah itu.

TING TONG!

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" sahut seorang wanita dari dalam.

CKLEK!

Seorang wanita membukkan pintu dan menatap bingung pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, ada apa ya?" tanya wanita berambut biru gelap itu, seperti Sasuke.

"Begini, kami dari pihak kepolisian ingin bertanya sesuatu pada anda. Sebelumnya, apakah anda yang bernama Menma?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah iya, benar. Silahkan masuk dulu," kata wanita itu ramah.

"Menma-_san,_ apa benar anda mantan istri dari seorang pria pemilik perusahaan sabun, Akasuna Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, benar. Ada apa dengannya?" kata Menma dengan nada sedikit khawatir, seperti masih ada keperdulian pada Sasori.

"Nah, apa hubungan Sasori-_san _dengan kedua perusahaan milik Inuzuka dan Shimura?" tanya Sasuke, ia mulai mengeluarkan _note_-nya dan sebatang pulpen.

"Ah, soal itu. Ya, Sasori pernah terlibat dengan kedua pemilik perusahaan itu. Sai-_san _dan Kiba-_san _pernah bekerja sama untuk mengembangkan sebuah produk. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasori-_kun_ menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menjatuhkan martabat mereka dan membuat perusahaan mereka gulung tikar. Akibat perusahaan milik Sasori-_kun_ kalah popularitas dengan perusahaan mereka, mengingat perusahaan Akasuna Corp. lebih berjaya sebelum datangnya perusahaan baru Sai-_san _dan Kiba-_san_," kata Menma.

"Lalu, apa menurut anda motif di balik pembunuhan Shimura dan Inuzuka?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa? Sasori-_kun_ membunuh mereka?" Menma terkejut mendengarkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tenang, Menma-_san_. Ini masih dugaan sementara dan kami ingin menyelidikinya," kata Sakura.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi, saya tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi tentang Sasori-_kun_ setahun belakangan ini. Jadi, saya hanya mengetahui kejadian aksi anak buah Sasori-_kun_ kepada perusahaan Sai-_san _dan Kiba_-san."_

"Aksi? Aksi apa, Menma-_san_?" tanya Sakura, ia mulai menyiapkan pulpennya untuk menulis halhal penting yang akan di katakana wanita berumur 40-an ini.

"Ya, saya pernah mendengar kalau anak buah Sasori-_kun_ membakar beberapa dokumen-dokumen penting milik perusahaan Sai-_san _dan Kiba-_san_. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, anak buah Sasori-_kun _tengah mendekam di penjara."

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk paham, tidak ingin melanjutkan wawancara tentang kasus itu. Ya, mereka pernah mendengar kasus itu dan sekarang sudah tuntas. Untuk apa di ungkit lagi?

"Ah, kalau begitu, apa Menma-_san _kenal dengan Uzumaki Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

Menma memasang wajah bingung, "siapa dia? saya tidak mengenalnya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar foto dari kantong celananya. Disana tercetak gambaran wajah yang ia tanyakan, Uzumaki Karin.

"Ah, wanita ini," kata Menma dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Anda kenal?" tanya Sakura, mata _emerald_-nya menatap Menma dengan serius.

"Ya, dia pernah sekali berbelanja di toko saya, tapi, itu sudah lama sekali. Ketika itu dia sangat mencurigakan sekali."

"Bagaimana gerak-geriknya?" Sasuke mulai mengangkat _notes_-nya, bersiap untuk mencatat sesuatu yang penting.

"Saya lupa. Tapi saya mengingat ketika ia memasuki toko saya, dia seperti habis di kejar-kejar oleh seseuatu atau seseorang," kata Menma dengan wajah seriusnya. Mata _blue sapphire-_nya masing menerawang langit-langit rumahnya. Berusaha untuk mengingat hal yang lain.

Mendengar penjelasan Menma, Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Melakukan berbicara isyarat melalui iris indah mata mereka. Raut wajah mereka tersirat rasa bingung dan heran. Saking herannya, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Sepertinya, kita akan menyelesaikan 2 misi yang rumit.'

**TBC **

Haah~~ selesai juga chapter 5 nya. _Gomen ne minna,_ fic nya pendek *bungkukkanbadansedalam-dalamnya. Jika ada kesalahan di fic ini, _gomen ne_. Jadi, langsung saja di review yaa!


	6. Chapter 6

_Konnichiwa minna-san! _Author Nirina kembali lagi di fic yang sama dan berchapter baru :D langsung saja, _happy reading!_

_Review Zone! : _

_**Scarlet24 : Pendek yaa? Gomen ne #ojigi Kalau dikasih tau kenapa Sasori curiga kepada mereka, maka rahasia Negara akan terbongkar =D thanks for review! :)**_

_**Arisa Kanagaki : Buat penasaran yaa? Itulah kelebihan saya, hahaha =D Ini udah update kan? Terima kasih udah mau menunggu chap ini^^ Ini sudah panjang kan? Thanks for review! :) **_

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

.

BRUK!

"Hah, melelahkan sekali," keluh Sakura. Gadis berambut unik itu melepaskan mantel Hijau beludrunya. Menggantungnya di dekat pintu lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Hei, aku juga lelah tau!" sahut Sasuke. Dia menatap Sakura jengkel. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada bidangnya.

"Jadi?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Dengan tatapan santai, merasa tidak memiliki masalah apapun.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbaring disitu. Aku kan pemilik rumah," kata Sasuke. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut _blue donker_-nya. Begitu frustasi melihat Sakura yang mulai seenaknya di rumahnya.

"Aku capek, Sasuke. Aku ingin istirahat," keluh Sakura. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap ke kepala sofa. Sasuke melihat reaksi Sakura mendengus kesal. Menatap gadis musim semi itu dengan tatapan amarah.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Aku mau ganti baju dulu," ucap Sasuke. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga yang tidak jauh darinya. Bergegas menuju kamarnya. Namun, baru saja ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga, ia memberhentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menoleh, menghadap ke Sakura yang tengah terbaring di atas sofanya. Senyum tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya itu.

"Huh, dasar wanita itu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menggerakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang kokoh menuruni tangga yang sedang ia naiki. Berjalan menghampiri Sakura, pemuda itu berdiri di depan Sakura yang tengah pulas tertidur.

_Onyx _yang menghiasi mata Sasuke itu menatap Sakura intens. Dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Merasa tak puas menatap makhluk di depannya ini, Sasuke membungkukkan dirinya. Menatap wajah ayu Sakura dari dekat.

Kini, ia merasa puas. Ia merasa puas memandang wajah _teammate _yang selalu bersamanya ini. Ia mulai mengagumi setiap sudut wajah cantik Sakura. Mengagumi rambut _pink-_nya yang mempesona, pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_, hidungnya yang mancung, permukaan wajahnya yang putih mulus, dan bibirnya yang tipis namun menggiurkan. Sasuke dengan refleks mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Namun sayang, Sasuke keburu menyadari apa yang tak sengaja ia lakukan.

'Hei, Sasuke! Kau ini penuh nafsu sekali! Ingat, dia hanya _teammate_-mu. Rekan kerja, Sasuke,' batinya.

Sasuke dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Menghela nafas kemudian mengelus-elus dadanya yang bidang itu. Mencoba untuk menyadari kesalahannya. Kemudian, ia menggendong tubuh ramping Sakura dengan ala _bridal style _dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Siang telah berganti sore. Sang Surya pun sudah melangkah menuju peraduannya, mencoba untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada seluruh umat manusia. Semua orang pun telah memasuki rumah mereka. Seakan membalas salam dari Matahari. Kemudian dengan antusias menunggu kedatangan Sang Penerang Malam.

Namun tidak untuk wanita satu ini. Ya, wanita karir ini tengah sibuk merenung di ruang kerjanya. Iris warna _magenta _itu tengah menatap selembar foto. Memancarkan aura kebencian, meskipun terhalangi lenca kacamata bening itu. Senyuman sinis tercetak diwajahnya yang kencang itu.

Disana, tercetak dua orang gadis belia yang saling merangkul bahu. Di sebelah kiri seorang anak berambut merah dan disebelah kanan anak perempuan yang berambut kuning pendek dengan poni lancip uniknya. Cengiran keceriaan terukir di wajah mereka masing-masing. Aura persahabatan begitu kuat terpancar disana.

"Ini saatnya. Aku melakukan lagi apa yang sudah kulakukan kepada mu dan suamimu, Mebuki-_chan_," gumamnya pelan.

Ia menyimpan foto itu di laci meja kerjanya. Kemudian kedua tangannya yang mulus itu merapikan barang-barang yang ada dimejanya, memasukkan sebagian barangnya di tas tentengnya yang berwarna emas. Membawa tasnya pergi lalu meninggalkan ruangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Ugh~"

Seorang wanita berambut _pink _itu tengah menggeliat diatas tempat tidur yang lumayan lebar. Mulutnya menguap lebar, untung saja tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Matanya berkali-kali mengerjap. Mencoba membiasakan pandangannya. Dan _voila_! Matanya terbuka secara sempurna. Menunjukkan manik _emerald _yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Berusaha untuk menyapa setiap _furniture_ yang ada di kamarnya.

Kamarnya?

'Tunggu! Aku dimana?' batin wanita itu.

CKLEK!

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" sahut seorang pria. Pria yang di kenalnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya mengucek-ucek mata kanannya.

"Jam 5 sore," jawab Sasuke di ambang pintu.

"Oh–" ucap Sakura. Namun, tak lama kemudian, matanya terbelalak kaget. Membuat seakan _emerald _teduhnya jatuh ke dasar lantai.

"–APA?!" teriaknya. Suaranya yang melengking membuat Sasuke ingin menyumbat telinganya.

"Astaga! Aku telat!" Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura segera turun dari tempat tidur itu. Kakinya berlari menuju kamar mandi, hanya sekedar untuk cuci muka. Menurutnya, sekarang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mandi. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia mengambil tasnya. Lalu berlari keluar kamar itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kerepotan hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum. Ditutupnya pintu kamar itu, lalu berjalan dengan santai menyusul Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya yang tadi bebas berayun di udara, kini mulai menyembunyikan diri dibalik dua kantong celananya. Membuatnya terkesan _cool_.

"Aku ada janji sama Ino di _café_," jawab Sakura. Tangannya sibuk merogoh-rogoh isi tas kuningnya. Mencari _smartphone _miliknya.

"Kau ingin melepon siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sejenak ia menghampir meja didekatnya. Menyeruput _chococoffe _yang ia buat.

"Aku ingin menelepon Hinata. Aku ingin dia menjemputku sekarang,' jawab Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit senang ketika ia menemukan _smartphone_-nya. Dengan segera ia mengetuk-etuk layar sentuh itu. Menekan beberapa tombol angka.

"Jangan di telepon!" perintah Sasuke. Membuat Sakura seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya. Manik _emerald_-nya menatap wajah tampan Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tadi, beberapa kali Hinata meneleponmu. Hanya saja, kau tidak dengar. Aku yang merasa risih dengan _ringtone smartphone_-mu mengangkat teleponnya. Ia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa mengantarmu kesana. Ia sedang menemani kakaknya yang sedang sakit," jawab Sasuke.

"Hah, anak itu. Jadi aku naik apa?" keluh Sakura. Merasa kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibir tipisnya beberapa senti.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembem Sakura. Namun, entah kenapa ia harus menahannya. Tidak ingin geram sendiri dengan wajah imutnya, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ayo! Kau kuantar saja!" seru Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di _café_ yang terlihat ramai ini, seorang wanita sedang duduk termenung –lagi– memikirkan sesuatu. Sepasang manik _magenta_-nya menatap _juice _melonnya dengan tatapan kosong. Jarinya sedari tadi tiada henti memainkan sedotan putih itu. Sepotong _Lime Pandan Cake _yang ia pesan tidak ada disentuhnya seujungpun. Membiarkannya tergeletak disamping _juice_ yang belum di teguknya setetespun.

Ia menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Dengan rasa bosan, matanya mengitari seluruh sudut _café_. Namun, dengan tiba-tiba ia menghentika aktivitasnya. Di depan pintu _café _sana, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Senyuman _evil _itupun akhirnya tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

'Akhirnya, ketemu juga kau, Haruno Sakura!'

.

.

.

"Ayo! Cepat Sasuke!" seru Sakura. Kaki mungilnya berlari-lari kecil memasuki _café _itu. Jika kita melihat tadi Sasuke yang menarik tangan Sakura, kini sebaliknya. Tahu bagaimana kekuatan Sakura kan? Ya begini lah jadinya. Ia mampu menyeret seorang pria yang lebih besar darinya.

Sakura memberhentikan dirinya secara mendadak. Membuat Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya tak sengaja menabrak punggung belakang si wanita _pink _ini. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru _café_. Tak lama mencari, akhirnya sepasang _emerald_-nya yang teduh mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Ino!" panggilnya seraya berjalam menghampiri wanita pirang yang sedang menikmati sepotong _Blueberry Sea Cake_ yang terlihat menggiurkan dan mampu membuat lidah bergoyang.

"Ah, Sakura!" Ino yang mendengar panggilan dari sahabat lamanya ini langsung membangkitkan dirinya. Kemudian memeluk sahabat _pink-_nya dengan erat.

"_Gomen_ lama menunggu, Ino," kata Sakura. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan si pirang. Sasuke yang merasa tidak dianggap keberadaannya, hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, ada Sasuke-_san_. Wah, kalian datang bersama ya? Duh, aku bakalan jadi obat nyamuk nih!" canda Ino. Disusul dengan kekehan ringannya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Beruntung ada Sasuke-_san_ disini. Jadi aku tidak perlu menyuruh Sakura menyerahkannya padamu," kata Ino. Sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, sejenak ia meminum _Blueberry juice _yang ia pesan.

"Jadi, aku merasa kasihan kepada kalian. Aku ingin memberikan kalian istirahat. Ya, meskipun kasusnya belum selesai." Ino merogoh isi tasnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas.

"Aku ingin memberi kalian ini. Aku tahu, kalian pasti capek menghadapi kasus yang berkaitan dengan almarhum suamiku. Kalian sudah bekerja keras untuk itu, aku jadi tidak enak. Anggap ini cuma hadiah kecil-kecilan," kata Ino sembari menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura setelah meneguk _Strawberry juice _yang disediakan untuknya.

"Itu tiket pergi ke Filipina. Aku ingin kalian liburan beberapa hari untuk me-_refreshing_-kan diri kalian sejenak," jawab Ino. Kemudian memasukkan sesendok _cake_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Sasuke. Mulutnya melahap _Melt Potato Cheese with Tomato_, sedangkan mata kelamnya berfokus pada kertas yang diberikan Ino.

"Hanya kalian berdua."

UHUK!

"APA?!" seru Sasuke dan Sakura serempak.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya seketika tersedak. Tenggorokannya terasa perih. Dengan cepat Sakura meraih segelas _juice_ tomat yang ada di dekat Sasuke, menyodorkannya kepada pria berambut emo yang ada di dekatnya. Sasuke langsung menerimanya dan meneguk _juice _itu, Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung belakang Sasuke. Mencoba membuat Sasuke merasa enakan.

"_Thanks_," ucap Sasuke. Disusul oleh senyuman manis Sakura.

Dan lagi, pemuda Uchiha ini merona tipis.

Ino yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Ia merasa kalau sepasang manusia di depannya begitu cocok dan serasi.

Setelah suasana sudah sedikit tenang, Sakura meneguk _Strawberry juice_-nya. Kemudian memakan menyuapkan sepotong _Chocolate Grape Spons Cake_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Hihihi, kalian itu kalau dilihat cocok ya?" ucap Ino.

UHUK!

Gantian, sekarang giliran Sakura yang tersedak.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Mencoba untuk melancarkan aktivitas menelan makanannya. Sasuke dengan segera menyodorkan _juice _yang ada di dekat Sakura. Setelah merasa agak baikan, Sakura meminum _juice_-nya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum geli melihatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng maklum. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap langit yang mulai gelap dari jendela _café_. Refleks, ia mengangkat lengan tangannya. Menatap jam Abu-Abu yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah, Sasuke-_san_, Sakura. Aku pamit dulu ya! Aku tidak bisa menginggalkan Tsumiko-_kun_ lama-lama. Ingat! Kalian berangkat lusa, Sore hari. Pesanan kalian udah aku bayar. _Jaa_!" pamit Ino. Ia membangkitkan dirinya kemudian berjalan keluar dari _café _itu.

"Sasuke, hari sudah gelap. Aku mau pulang. _Jaa ne_!" kata Sakura. Ia ingin beranjak pergi, namun tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Taksi saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Hinata lagi," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa merona tipis. Tipis sekali.

"Aku antar. Ayo!" Lagi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Mengajaknya keluar dari _café _itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita tengah tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengar percakapan mereka.

'Filipina. Itu adalah tempat permulaanmu, Haruno!'

.

.

.

"_Jaa,_ Sasuke!" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka hari ini. Setelah itu, mobil Abu-Abu Metalik yang Sasuke kendarai menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura memasuki rumahnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa _pink _yang tertata rapi di ruang tamu. Sakura meletakkan tas _turquoise_ itu di pangkuannya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap sendu foto besar yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamunya. Foto kedua orang tuanya yang terbalut dalam pakaian pernikahan.

"_Tou-san_, rumah ini sepi, tahu tidak? Aku kangen _Tou-san _yang selalu menungguku pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku kangen candaan _Tou-san_. Aku kangen _Tou-san _yang selalu membantuku untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus," ucap Sakura. Setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku nggak boleh sedih. Nanti, kalau kepikiran _Tou-san _sama _Kaa-san _terus, aku tidak konsen memecahkan kasus yang sedang ku kerjakan," ucap Sakura lagi. Ia menyeka airmatanya, kemudian membentuk lengkungan kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tamu, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di tempat tidurnya yang tak begitu luas. Dirinya mengambil satu set baju tidur berwarna biru itu. Kemudian memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ingin mengganti bajunya dan sesegera mungkin ia tidur.

Namun, ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, _emerald_-nya menangkap beberapa lembar foto yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Sakura menghampiri meja itu dan melihat beberapa lembar foto yang ternyata adalah gambaran TKP pembunuhan pengusaha Shimura Sai.

Sakura sejenak keluar dari kamarnya yang bernuansa _pink_, lalu kembali membawa secangkir kopi yang hangat. Ia letakkan di atas meja disebelah foto-foto itu. Sakura menduduki kursinya, kemudian mengamati setiap _detail_ di foto itu. Tidak ingin dia meninggalkan sedikitpun _clue _yang penting disana.

Beberapa foto sudah ia amati. Dan tidak ada yang aneh di sana. Juga, kopinya sudah hampir habis. Karen abeberapa kali wanita ini seruput. Tapi, seketika dahinya berkerut ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal di foto itu. Sakura mendekatkan foto itu kedepan matanya. MEncoba melihat 'sesuatu' itu dengan jelas.

Disana, terlihat beberapa serbuk pasir diatas jas hitam milik Shimura Sai.

"Pasir?" gumam Sakura.

.

**TBC **

A/N:

Hai readers! #narigaje

Pertama-tama, gomen ne fic ini telat update:3 Aku bener-bener sibuk. Jangan salahkan aku, tapi pr dan les yang menumpuk. Salahkan mereka yang membuatku sibuk dan membuatku telat nge-update fic. Sekali lagi, gomenasai #ojigi

Nah, gimana readers? Memuaskankah? Kurang panjang kah?

I need your review, readers!:D


	7. Chapter 7

_Konnichiwa minna-san! _Author Nirina kembali lagi di fic yang sama dan berchapter baru :D langsung saja, _happy reading!_

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Mystery

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

.

Pagi menjelang. Menyambut hari baru yang menyegarkan. Matahari yang telah memunculkan dirinya melemparkan seulas senyuman ramah kepada seluruh umat manusia yang akan memulai aktivitasnya. Membuat para pegawai, pelajar, dan lainnya begitu semangat untuk memulai hari mereka.

Namun, tidak untuk gadis _pink _ini. Kepalanya tergeletak diatas meja. Matanya terpejam, seakan belum siap untuk menampilkan sepasang _zamrud_ sejuk miliknya. Didalam balutan jas putih itu, ia tertidur diatas meja kerjanya.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK!

"Dokter?" panggil seorang gadis berambut _indigo_. Kepalanya menyembul dibalik pintu ruang kerja yang di tempati bosnya. Mata indah _lavender_-nya menyapu bersih seluruh pandangan. Mencari sosok yang dipanggilnya.

Hingga akhirnya pandangannya terhenti, tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah beristirahat di meja kerja yang berada di sudut itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian melangkahan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Menghampiri Sang Dokter, mengguncang tubuhnya pelan untuk membangunkannya.

"Sakura-_san_, bangun. Saya membawa laporan tentang mayat hasil otopsi yang anak buah Anda kerjakan," ucap gadis _indigo_ itu.

"Ugh~" gadis itu berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya. Kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja itu mulai mengucek-ucek matanya. Kemudian menatap gadis _indigo _di depannya dengan mata yang masih belum membiasakan pandangan.

"Oh, Hinata. Letakkan saja di sudut meja. Aku ingin istirahat sejenak," kata Sakura. Kemudian memposisikan dirinya kembali untuk beristirahat.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu menggeleng pelan kepala _indigo_-nya. Kemudian meletakkan _map_ tersebut lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan bos _pink_-nya.

Sakura yang baru saja memejamkan matanya, kini spontan terbuka. Dengan gerakan cepat sepasang _zamrud_ itu melirik ke jam Abu-Abu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Astaga! Jam 9! Aku hampir telat!" teriaknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia merogoh isi tas hitam miliknya. Kemudian, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah tempat kecil dan sedikit panjang serta sebotol kecil obat tetes.

"Hah… ingin rasanya cepat selesai kasus ini. Merepotkan ku saja!" keluhnya. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai ketularan kekasih Temari huh?

Dengan pelan ia meneteskan obat tetes itu ke kedua matanya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia pasang _contact lens_ berwarna coklat itu. Lalu, tangannya mengambil sebuah _wig _coklat dari tasnya. Memakaikannya, merapikannya agar helai-helai _pink_ tidak muncul membongkar identitasnya.

Jas putih yang ia kenakan kini sudah tidak melekat lagi di tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya merapikan kemeja Abu-Abu dan rok Coklat selututnya. Diakhiri dengan langkahan kaki yang melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk suasana perkantoran terdengar. Namun, seorang pria tidak memperdulikan keadaan tersebut. Ditemani dengan secangkir kopi yang ia pesan dari _office boy _di kantornya, ia mampu konsentrasi meskipun suara-suara ketikan dari sekat-sekat di sebelahnya terdengar olehnya. sekali-sekali ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah _notes-notes _pengingat yang menempel di sekitar monitornya.

Kini, seorang pria berambut hijau itu tengah memfokuskan dirinya lagi dengan monitor di depannya. Mata _onyx-_nya yang di samarkan oleh _contact lens_ berwarna hijau zaitun itu tak bergerak sesentipun dari layar monitor, jari-jarinya terus mengetikkan beberapa huruf di depan _keyboard_. Namun, konsentrasinya buyar ketika ia mendengar panggilan dari seorang karyawati yang menghampirinya.

"Magure-_san_?"

Yang dipanggil diam tak bergeming. Masih terfokus dengan sebuah table yang tergambar di layar monitornya.

"Magure-_san_?" Panggil karyawati itu sekali lagi diiringi dengan gerakan tangannya menepuk pundak pria itu. Membuat pria tersebut menyadari dirinya tengah dipanggil.

"_Na-nani_?" ucapnya dengan nada setenang mungkin. Menutupi kebodohannya.

"Magure-_san_, Anda diperintahkan Karin-_sama_ untuk menemui beliau di kantornya," jawab karyawati itu.

"A-ah, baiklah," pria yang dipanggil Magure itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan melewati karyawati tersebut.

'Sasuke _baka_! Ingat, namamu sekarang adalah Magure. Jangan sampai ini terulang lagi, jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanmu dan menelantarkan misi ini!' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan.

Kini, Sasuke sudah berada di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan _Director's Room_. Ketika ia mendengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan tersebut, ia membuka pintu tersebut kemudian menghadap ke seorang wanita yang paling disegani di perusahaan _magazine_ ini. Uzumaki Karin.

"Ada apa Anda memanggil saya, Karin-_sama_?" tanya Sasuke. Mata hitam elangnya yang disamarkan oleh _contact lens_ hijau zaitun itu menatap datar direkturnya.

Wanita karir bernama Karin ini, masih terdiam di kursi kerja _luxury_-nya. Kedua tangannya menyangga dagu wajahnya. Sepasang manik _magenta_ itu menatap Sasuke tajam meskipun terhalangi lensa kacamata miliknya.

Akhirnya, ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Pesankan tiket pesawat tujuan Filipina besok! Aku ingin liburan," perintah Karin.

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut. 'Apa tujuan dia ke Filipina?'

"Sudah jangan diam saja. Laksanakan tugasmu, Magure-_san_!" perintah Karin lagi.

"_A-ano_, Karin-_sama_. Kenapa Anda tidak menyuruh sekretaris Anda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Anko? Apa kau melihat batang hidungnya di kantor ini? Cih, Dasar! Awas saja, jika besok ia tidak datang ke kantor ini lagi!" gerutu Karin. Kepalan tangannya menggebrak meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

Tidak ingin berhadapan dengan bos yang menurutnya mengerikan itu, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangan Karin. Kemudian, dengan muka masamnya itu ia melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Si Bos Galak.

Dan juga, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jarinya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol hendak mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang.

Sementara itu, si bos tengah tersenyum penuh arti. Pandangan manik _magenta-_nya seperti mempunyai maksud yang buruk.

'Semua ini akan diawali di Filipina, Haruno Sakura. Fufufufu…'

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kamu?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah ketus.

"_Go-gomenasai, _Sasori-_sama_. Sa-saya telat bangun," ucap seorang gadis berambut _pink_. Kepalanya tertunduk seolah-olah tidak ingin melihat wajah Si Bos yang menurutnya mengerikan itu.

Pria mapan itu menarik nafasnya sejenak, kemdian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Wajahnya yang melukiskan amarah itu kini mulai rileks. Kemudian, bibirnya yang mengatup diam itu kini mulai terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Karena kamu masih baru di kantor ini, saya maafkan. Tapi, untuk yang kedua kalinya saya beri kamu peringatan," katanya tegas. Sepasang _hazel _itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sasori-_sama_. Saya tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Sakura seraya ber-_ojigi_.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan tugasmu!" perintah Sasori. Kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Kemudian Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan Bos-nya itu. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kerja tempat ia menerima telefon dan mencatat agenda Bos Akasuna itu. Sakura menepuk pelan dahi lebarnya, kemudian terduduk di kursi kerja berwarna biru itu.

"Ini semua karena memikirkan masalah foto itu," keluh Sakura.

Tangan putih porselennya merogoh tas coklat miliknya yang terletak di sebelah computer kerjanya. Setelah sibuk mencari sesuatu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan selembar foto. Selembar foto yang membuat ia bergadang semalaman.

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa bisa ada pasir disini?" tanya gadis _pink_–yang sedang menyamar–ini. Manik coklat buatannya menatap jeli foto tersebut.

TIIT TIIT

Tiba-tiba, sebuah deringan _handphone_ berbunyi dibalik kantong rok Sakura. Segera ia mengambil _handphone_-nya itu, tertulis dilayarnya 'Satu pesan masuk'.

_From: Sasuke_

_Sakura, bisa kita bertemu di tempat biasa? _

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. _

Dahi Sakura mengkerut. Ia menatap heran pesan yang masuk dari _teammate_-nya. Segera ia menekan beberapa tombol, membuat balasan pesan dari Sasuke.

_To: Sasuke_

_Ada apa? Bicarakan saja lewat pesan ini._

TIIT TIIT

Tak lama pesan itu terkirim, datanglah balasan pesan dari Sasuke. Sakura mulai penasaran dengan isi pesan tersebut.

_From: Sasuke _

_Tidak bisa. Ini sangat penting bagi kita berdua. _

Lagi-lagi dahi Sakura mengkerut, ia merasa tidak mengerti dengan pesan dari Sasuke.

'Kita? Maksudnya?' batin Sakura.

_To: Sasuke _

_Baiklah. Saat jam makan siang, kita bertemu di tempat biasa. _

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, tidak ada tanda-tanda datangnya balas dari Sasuke. Ketika hendak memulai tugasnya, gerakan Sakura terhenti ketika ia melihat selembar foto tadi yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Sasuke, _I need your help_," ucap Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat itu tengah merengut. Berkali-kali pengelangannya terangkat, melihat jarum jam tangannya dengan sebal. Sedari tadi, ia meneguk _bluestrawberry fantasy_-nya dengan niat untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Namun itu tak berhasil.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang pria berambut hijau di depan pintu _café_. Meskipun ia mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sakura, dengan santai ia berjalan mendekatinya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal semua pengunjung _café _merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya.

Sakura masih memberi _deathglare_ pada Sasuke hingga _teammate_-nya ini duduk manis di hadapannya. Manik coklatnya yang masih menutupi _zamrud_ itu menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau ada target kita disini bagaimana? Kita masih menyamar tahu!" ucap Sakura pelan dan hati-hati. Kemudian, kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari memastikan tidak ada target mereka disana.

"Hah~ _gomen_, Sakura. Disini tidak bakalan ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya kita. Tenang saja," ucap Sasuke santai.

Sakura menarik nafasnya sejenak, kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan. Lalu meneguk lagi minuman pesanannya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Sasuke?"

"Aku rasa, kita tidak akan tenang selama di Filipina besok," katanya, sambil meneguk minuman _Tomato Banana_ _juice_ yang dipesankan Sakura.

Sakura menyuapkan _Strawberry Velvet_ _cake_ ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Tadi, Karin menyuruhku untuk memesan tiket pesawat tujuan Filipina besok," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk sambil menikmati sepotong _cake _talas miliknya.

"Sepertinya, liburan kita kali ini bakalan penuh rintangan." Sakura menatap kosong pemandangan luar _café_ melalui jendela di dekatnya.

"Tenang, asal ada aku, kita bisa melewati rintangan itu," kata Sasuke. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah curva. Senyuman tulus.

Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. _Contact lens_ coklatnya menatap dalam lensa buatan Sasuke yang berwarna hijau itu. Mencari kebenaran disana, mencari kejujuran.

"_Arigatou,_ Sasuke," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

BLUSH!

Oh, Sakura. Senyumanmu membuat lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini merona tipis.

"Ah, Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Yang dipanggil hanya diam tak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura.

"Y-ya?" jawab Sasuke. Sasuke gugup, huh? Tumben sekali.

"Bisakah kau membantu ku? Ini masalah misi." Sakura merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya. Sasuke menggangguk menjawab permintaan Sakura.

"Menurutmu ini maksudnya apa?" Sakura menunjuk beberapa pasir yang tertangkap di dalam foto tersebut pada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sakura dengan teliti. Kemudian meneguk sedikit _juice_-nya.

"Mungkin, ini adalah _clue _utama," ucap Sasuke.

"Bisa saja. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang aku belum dapat informasi baru tentang Sasori," kata Sakura.

KRING! KRING!

Tiba-tiba deringan _handphone _terdengar diantara mereka. Sakura dengan cepat mengambi ponselnya di dalam tas. Lalu mengangkat panggilan telefon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Ya. Aku akan segera kesana." Sakura menutup telfonnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari meneguk kembali _juice_-nya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. _Jaa, _Sasuke!" pamit Sakura.

Sasuke menatap punggung mungil _teammate-_nya. Menatap kepergiannya, dengan senyuman bahagia.

'Teringatnya, besok kita akan _flight _ke Filipina. Sakura, aku akan menjagamu!' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Gadis yang tengah menyamar itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo yang cepat menuju meja kerjanya. Namun, langkahan kakinya itu terhenti ketika sebuah sapaan meginterupsi dirinya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Tarane!" Sapa salah satu pegawai di kantor tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Pegawai itu mendekati Sakura.

"_Konnichiwa_. Ada apa, Matsuri-_san_?" tanya Sakura. Sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dengan nama samarannya, Tarane Narawa.

"Sasori _-sama_, meninggalkan beberapa berkas di mejamu. Dia bilang kepadaku kalau dia ingin berkas itu kau selesaikan hari ini juga," ucap gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu.

"Oh, _arigatou _Matsuri-_san_ atas pesan yang kau sampaikan. Aku akan melaksanakannya," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya menuju meja kerjanya.

"Huft, banyak sekali," keluh Sakura ketika _contact lens _coklat miliknya menangkap beberapa tumpuk _map_ diatas meja kerjanya.

'Ini harus kuselesaikan mala mini juga. Kalau tidak, akan lebih menumpuk lagi setelah kembali dari Filipina,' batin Sakura.

Sakura menduduki kursi biru itu, kemudian mulai membuka satu persatu _map _yang tengah bertumpuk. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. _Contact lens_-nya melihat jeli data yang tercetak di berkas tersebut.

_Name: Sasori Akasuna_

_Born: Suna, 8__th __November 1980_

'Suna? Itu kan...'

**TBC**

_Review Zone! : _

_**Scarlet24: Rahasia dong hehehe^^v Ini udah update. Thanks for review!^^ **_

_**Uchiha Sakura: Iyaa, gawat banget! *pites Karin* Sasuke kan pahlawan Sakura hehehe^^ Terima kasih udah mau nunggu kelanjutan fic ini^^ thanks for review!^^**_

_**sherlock holmes: Penasaran yaa? Hehehe^^ Romancenya terasa? Wahahaha akhirnya;D Ini udah di update tapi gomen nggak bisa kilat un:3 Thanks for review!^^**_

A/N:

Annyeonghaseyo~~

Kembali bersama saya di fict yang ngaret ini. Dohh, wahai sodara-sodara, jika Anda yang sudah lumutan menunggu fict ini mohon dimaklumi yaa, soalnya tiap hari les sama pr ngejer-ngejer aku mulu-_- _gomenasai_~

Gimana fictnya readers? Apakah ada yang kurang?._.

I need your review, readers!:D


End file.
